Uta No Prince-sama Fan Fiction Hanagata Introduction:
by Midnightsango
Summary: This is how you find out how elemmiire and sarah meet and what there lives are like before they meet.


Uta No Prince-sama Fan Fiction "Hanagata"

Introduction:

Once there lived a young girl named Elemmiire Snow, She lived with her mother, father and little sister in the bad side of Kyoto, Japan. Her mother Lillian is one of those less caring people who mainly only care about her self, But sometimes she does care about Elemmiire especially when she does not want her little girl to get hurt. Her father Que is a very hateful man, He is a work-aholic and rather work then be home with his family that he barely cares about. Her little sister Mimi is about eight years old but she acts like she is five because of a mental illness she has. Elemmiire has a little black kitty cat named Honeypot, she loves her kitty more then anything.

One day Lillian was talking to her husband Que about Elemmiire. She told him it was about time that they send her to her aunts so she can go to a better school and make her life more enjoyable then living in the dumps like she already is. Que didn't think his daughter should have that much luxury and should stay here with them. But Lillian did not know Que wanted to kill his daughter Elemmiire, Reason why he wants to do that is because she is mischievous spirit and fairy whom is very powerful and also when Elemmiire was little Lillian's sister Lily said Elemmiire was very talented and one day become famous. Well Que does not like that idea so he wants her dead. Lillian and Que get into a huge fight over it and Que threatened Lillian if she ever lets Elemmiire go to her aunts he would kill her. Lillian thought to herself "I do not care what he says, Elemmiire deserves a better life!"

The next day, Lillian walks slowly into Elemmiire's room. Elemmiire was sound asleep still in her very small bed made out of old clothes and sheets. Lillian walks up to her daughter and whispers into her ear. "My little Elem wake up we need to talk." Elemmire opens her eyes and see her mum's face. Lillian speaks to her daughter again "Get up, time to pack. You are leaving for your aunt's in a hour." Elemmiire gets herself out of bed. She looks around her room for her backpack and suitcase. An hour later she was finished packing. Her auntie Lily was waiting for her in the car. Elemmiire picks up her bags and puts them in the trunk of her auntie's car. Elemmiire then runs back into the house and goes into her room, picks up honeypot and runs over to her mum with tears running down her face. "Mumma, I love you. Wish I didn't have to leave you here with your husband." Elemmiire says with more tears running down her face. Lillian just smiled and then whispered to her daughter "Hunny just go, before your father gets home. I love you remember that." Elemmiire and Honeypot gets into her auntie's car and shuts the door of the car and leaves. A few hours pass, they finially arrive at Lily's home in Northern part of Kyoto, Japan. It's past midnight when they arrive. Elemmiire, Honeypot and Lily head into the house. Elemmiire stops Lily before heading all the way into the house. "Thank you for letting me come stay with you." Elemmiire says. "You are welcome my little angel." Lily says to Elemmiire.

In another side of the Kyoto, Japan in a small little building, a apartment only big enough for one person or couple. There was a very old but wise couple, Yuna and Hiroto. Yuna and Hiroto also have a granddaughter living with them in there one bedroom apartment. There granddaughter's name is Sarah Eclipse. Sarah was raised with them once her mother died in an accident long ago. Her father was suppose to pick her up at the train station but never showed. So her grandparents took her in even though they barely could take care of themselves at the time. Once Sarah got old enough she was forced to go to school even though she did not want to go. Many years later she got old enough to go out on her own. She was very happy with staying with her grandparents. But one day the decided to ship her to a new school. Thankfully Yuna has a friend whom works in the school that they are sending her to. "Sarah are you packed and ready to go?" Yuna says to Sarah. "Yesh grama Yuna." Sarah says to Yuna. Sarah leaves the apartment and gets into her grandma's friends car and waves good bye to her grandparents.

A few months go by, Elemmiire and Sarah finially get a chance to meet. Kyoto Alka Middle School is one of the best Middle Schools in Kyoto, Japan. Only the luckiest and most talented get to go to before they have a bigger chance to get into Genku High School in Kyoto. But you have to prove how talented you are to get into Genku.

One cloudy rainy day Elemmiire leaves her auntie's house and walks to Kyoto Alka Middle School. On the walk there Sarah zones out and runs into a sign and startles Elemmiire. Elemmiire turns around and stares at Sarah. Elemmiire keeps walking and does not pay attention to Sarah anymore. Sarah gets up from the ground and starts walking again, Then a big gush of wind blows towards Sarah and hits her umbrella really hard. Her umbrella flys out of her hands and hits Elemmiire in the back of the head and knocks her to the ground. Sarah looks at her and says "Oh SHIT!" Elemmiire gets up off of the ground and walks towards Sarah with fire in her eyes from anger. Sarah looks at Elemmiire's eyes and starts to freak out with fear in her eyes. Elemmiire gets closer to Sarah and glares to her. "I am so sorry, I had no idea that would happen." Sarah says. Elemmiire calms down and keeps staring at Sarah. "Yeah okay, Whatever ya say." Elemmiire says to Sarah. Elemmiire turns around and starts to walk again. Sarah looks at Elemmiire with a confussed look on her face. Then Sarah runs up Elemmiire, "HI!" Sarah says to Elemmiire. Elemmiire just keeps walking ignoring her. "Hey whats your name? I am Sarah!" Sarah says. "Eh, Hi and now go away." Elemmiire says. "Hey come on what's your name? I told you my name. What's yours?" Sarah says to Elemmiire. Elemmiire just keeps walking and ignores her again. "COME ON WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" Sarah screams. Elemmiire stops walking, She turns around and glares at Sarah. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU SAD ASS BITCH FACE STALKER!" Elemmiire screams at Sarah. Sarah stops and looks confused again. "B-but I was just trying to be nice, I thought we could be friends or something." Sarah says quietly to Elemmiire in a shaky scared voice. Elemmiire stares at Sarah. "Hey if I become your friend will you leave me the fuck alone?" Elemmiire says towards Sarah. "Leave you alone? Why would I leave you alone? You are a mean girl but I want to get to know you better. So we are friends?" Sarah says. "Sigh, Fine we will do it your way but I am not sure how well of a friend I will be." Elemmiire says to Sarah. "YAY! We are gunna be bestest of buds!" Sarah says.

Well now you know what went on in Elemmiire and Sarah's lives and how they met. Now lets get to the story.


End file.
